


15 Fics from 15 Seasons Series

by Becciehill1976



Series: 15 Fics for 15 Seasons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Horror, Multi, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becciehill1976/pseuds/Becciehill1976
Summary: Call out Challenge.  In honour of such a fantastic show and as we go into the final season, I've decided to write 15 short fanfics that take 15 episodes from across all the seasons (including S.15 - because it will take a little time) and give them a different twist.  The problem is I can't decide which 15 to choose, thankfully I've have managed to shortlist the 307 episodes (so far) down to 45 - so I need your help.Please message me over the next few weeks and let me know what episodes you want me to write about.My ideas for each fic range from comedy right through to pure smut and / or angst - it just depends on where I decide to take the poor characters.Check out the 45 listed and please send me your suggestions and if there's anything you would like me to do to our beloved boys.





	15 Fics from 15 Seasons Series

15 Fics for 15 Seasons Series:

1\. Wendigo – Season 1  
2\. The Benders – Season 1  
3\. Something Wicked - season 1  
4\. Dead Mans Blood – Season 1  
5\. Holywood Babylon – Season 2  
6\. Folsom Prison Blues – Season 2  
7\. Fresh Blood – Season 3  
8\. Jus in Bello – Season 3  
9\. Monster Movie – Season 4  
10\. After school special – season 4  
11\. Sex & Violence – Season 4  
12\. It’s a terrible life – Season 4  
13\. Jump the Shark – Season 4  
14\. The End – Season 5  
15\. The Real Ghostbusters – Season 5  
16\. Sam Interrupted – Season 5  
17\. Two & a half men – Season 6  
18\. Live Free & TwiHard – Season 6  
19\. Clap your hands if you believe – Season 6  
20\. The French Mistake – Season 6  
21\. Time for a wedding – Season 7  
22\. Slice Girls – Season 7  
23\. Southern Comfort – Season 8  
24\. As Time Goes By – Season 8  
25\. Devil may care – Season 9  
26\. Rock & A hard place – Season 9  
27\. The purge – Season 9  
28\. Blade Runners – Season 9  
29\. Fanfiction – Season 10  
30\. Hibbing 911 – Season 10  
31\. About a boy – Season 10  
32\. The Prisoner – Season 10  
33\. Just my imagination – Season 11  
34\. Oh Brother where art thou – Season 11  
35\. The Vessel – Season 11  
36\. Beyond the Mat – Season 11  
37\. The Foundry – Season 12  
38\. First Blood – Season 12  
39\. Regarding Dean – Season 12  
40\. Patience – Season 13  
41\. The Scorpion and the Frog – Season 13  
42\. Various and sundry villians – Season 13  
43\. The thing – Season 13  
44\. Nihilism – Season 14  
45\. Lebanon – Season 14


End file.
